Your Punishment
by giraffes-aresexxy
Summary: When Itachi takes Sasuke, who will be there to pick up the parts? Rape, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

My dark eyes turned up to stare at his. His also had that onyx hue in his dark, glistening orbs. A small whimper found its way from my throat. That small fact was amazing, I hadn't been able to make any sounds for a while now, due to extreme thirst, I would imagine. "S...sto," I attempted to speak, cursing myself for how week I sounded.

The man in front of my frame, who I use to respect, who I use to call anki or several different names, got a new evil look in his eyes. "Shall you tell me what possessed you to do it?" he asked, giving the chain that was hooked to my neck a rough tug.

The question was the same, and even though I answered it in the beginning, it wasn't good enough. He was referring to when I left for Orochimaru's. And back when I still had fight left in me, I gave him the answer 'Because he promised you dead'. Now, I wouldn't dare to say something like that, even if it was the truth. It wasn't my fault that he couldn't see.

I was pulled from my world as he delivered another sharp tug to the chain, making my already bruised neck ache and throb. "I don't know," I whispered towards him, if I didn't give him an answer it would only make my life just that much harder.

A loud snicker type sound could be heard from the older body. "Well, little brother, I think you do know, deep down in that pretty little head of yours," he whispered close to my face, not missing to get a bit of his spit spattered across my skin. I only lowered my eyes towards the floor, I knew what would happen, but I still begged in my mind that it wouldn't.

His hand trailed down my naked side, drawing a shiver from my already shaking frame. It wasn't like I was that scared or whatever and what not, the room was just freezing, though of course Itachi would say differently.

"Little Sasuke, I think we might just have to play one of those games you love so much so you'll remember," he purred by my ear, before biting the abused shell, making another whimper come from my unwilling frame.

"Anki, stop," I begged quietly, only for the warmth of his body to pull away for a second so his hand could slam across my cheek. The sound reverberated across the room, and I could feel a new set of tears well up in my eyes.

"Do not tell me what to do," he growled, pulling the flimsy pair of pants that hung loosely around my waist off. Another sound came from my frame, except it was much more of an yelp. Some random burst of strength, made me tug at those damn cuffs again. They were sealing and the reason I was in this mess.

I stopped the constant tugging when his nails were dragged roughly against my already cut skin, marking me as his once again. How many marks did I have from that man? I lost track a while ago. I tried to block myself out of this world as he pressed his lips against mine. I would bite them if I could fight him back, but that seems like to much work at the moment and I knew I didn't have the fight in me. I was just some damn victim about to get raped again.

He kept his lips hovered above mine, his fingers running down my chest and against one of my nubs, earning a soft moan from my lips. The simple touch was soon gone, and then he slammed me against the wall behind us. Making those rusty handcuffs slam further inside my back, gaining another yelp.

It wasn't long that my body was left without his unwanted warmth. He pushed his frame down against my own, and I could feel my body almost curl against the warmth. "Little brother, do you love me that much?" he purred, mockingly above my ear making a shudder run through his body.

I couldn't even get out a studdered reply before I felt him pull my legs around his waist, and my body instantly moved itself to wrap my legs around his waist. "I think you really do want this," he whispered against my neck before biting down roughly, making me cry out.

"I don't," I whined softly, but to prove his point all he had to do is grind against me earning a soft moan. He deliver another hard bite to my neck, this time I could feel the small blood swell up spilling out in a slow flow.

"Don't lie, brother," he mocked again positioning himself at my entrance before he shoved himself in roughly. I could feel the wounds that rested on my back and the ones that were on my insides, rip open once again. I bit down on my lip to stop the pained sound that wanted to come forward.

He didn't wait for me to adjust before he pulled out and slam back in, continuing with his rhythm. As his member pushed against my prostate, he earned a loud pain pleasure sound, my back arching. He continued to thrust against the spot, making me moan out more.

After a couple more thrust it didn't take long before my body reached it unwanted climax. I moaned out, coming over his stomach. I could barely feel him thrust in a couple of times through my pleasure cloud, when I came out, I felt him release in side of me with a loud grunt.

"I think you like your punishments a little to much," he said softly, before pulled out of me, letting me fall to the floor in a crumbled heap. This was just like every other time, and I doubt it would stop any time soon.

an;; blehh, should i continue or just keep it as a one shot?

review please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Well, this took me a while. Thanks for the reviews, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer; I don't own.

.x.

It was some time later when I woke from my spot on the floor. My body was sore and uncomfortable, and every time I moved, a crack came from somewhere. A low groan parted my lips as I sat up pushing my small frame against the wall. A shiver drew itsself through my frame, as I pulled my knees close.

I was amazed that my brother wasn't here. He was always here when I woke up, espically when we had a long night of...love making. Though, I doubt you could call this love. A small shudder ran up his frame before his body admitted a low growling sound. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't ate in forever. That was one thing his brother denied him of. Eating.

A soft frown met my features as I wrapped his arms tightly around my stomach, almost begging for it to stop making noise. "Not hungry," I chanted in a whisper to myself, huddling against the wall.

I didn't know how long I spent chanting to myself, but it was after the hunger pains stopped. My attention went from my chanting to the door that was in front of me as I heard it being pushed open. Soon my brother's frame stood in the door carrying a tray or something remodeling one into the room. I could smell the aroma of the food that was resting on top, my stomach letting off a loud growl. Itachi chuckled softly, sitting down in front off me, revealing the tray that held a plate with a good amount of meat and some fruit.

As I went to reach for it, my brother slapped my hand away. "Little brother, you're going to answer my question first. Why did you go with Orochimaru?" I stared up at him like he was ridiculous. The thought of saying 'to kill you' ran through my head but he didn't seem to like that answer, so I answered with something off the top of my head.

"The village...it wasn't offering anything to help me, I couldn't learn anything there, and Orochimaru had so much I could learn, so I went with him," it sounded good enough, and it was kind of true. Except the fact that he didn't teach me anything besides using me as a sex puppet.

Itachi pondered a moment, while my mouth watered, before he finally nodded. "That's a better answer, you may eat," with those words, I went to reach forward, but his hand stopped me once more, "I will feed you."

My face twisted. Feed me? Like a baby? I didn't speak my thoughts, as I watched him grab a piece of meat, holding it up to my lips. I was half tempted to bite down but the thought was quickly forgotten as I softly sucked the sultry meat from his fingers, sucking off the juice.

He seemed pleased with my actions and offered another. It didn't take long before I had the entire plate gone. A small, quick depression filled through me as I realized that it was gone. Itachi was picking up the dishes, he was really gonna leave just like that? No, he dropped the tray out side of the door before advancing on me, "Little brother, would you like to move to my room so you don't have to freeze in here?" he asked me a smirk bordering his lips.

After much thought, I nodded and went to stand. My attempt was quickly forgotten as he picked me up carrying me bridal style down the hallway towards his room. Instantly I felt the warmth hitting against my face, and I could feel my freezing frame start to warm up. I knew my brother didn't like it this warm...so why the hell was it?

Tilting my head up, I looked up at him. "Brother, why is it so warm in here?" I asked and Itachi didn't even look down at me. He kept his focus on the bed as he laid me down on it crawling ontop of me.

A dark blush met my cheek as I felt him about me. He pressed his lips firmly to mine, his hands tracing over my naked frame. "Anki..stop..not now..," I begged, but he silenced me by placing his lips back over mine. It didn't take long before he found my entrance, he didn't bother preparing me before he pushed in. A cried out but he seemed more gentle tonight. Not as rough.

It didn't last long, before he pulled out and just laid besides me. I curled into a tight ball trying to block my thought of the man next to me. He made that difficult by wrapping his arms tightly around my waste, making sure I couldn't leave his room.


End file.
